mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:German77
hi- I need help with pretty much everything --Gladiator978 (talk) 17:51, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I can help you with all in were do you like to start.-- 18:04, October 18, 2009 (UTC) thanks. Well i'm pretty sure that this is your real talk page... any way thanks for the help on his sig german. I like the color you chose for the 5 to nice touch ;).-- 21:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Messaged you I've sent you an email regarding the Excel document, since I do not want to publicly reveal my e-mail address (spam etc.). Please go and check :) 22:27, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I already send the Excel document. 01:52, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Bomb I created something called the bomb. Click here if you want to risk it.-- 22:29, October 19, 2009 (UTC) File:Private_page_full.png File:Private_page_full.png is unused and was imported over 4 months ago. I would like to delete it. Do you have a need for this file? 04:03, October 23, 2009 (UTC) File:Amanda.ogg and File:Bass7.ogg are unused and will be deleted in 5 days. If you still have need of these files please make a note on the files page. 04:42, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Delete it. 21:20, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Rank 9! I am rank 9! (I beat you! :) ) Sorry don't mean to brag and also I might be able to help you if I get a Symbiosis module and you click. :) -- 11:37, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Cool.-- 13:41, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Sticker Pages Creating sticker pages should keep you busy for awhile. :) Thanks for all your efforts on the site! And, I even put this comment on the correct page this time :o 17:10, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Thanks now the wiki is growing.-- 17:12, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Skin sample Hey there, German77! I just uploaded a sample skin for Robot Chronicles - Agents Stickers and I would like some feedback on it. Please go to it ( ) and comment on it, as to whether you like it or not! Thanks! - 17:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Looks great.-- 18:12, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey... I made new versions of all the stuff! Please don't create any skins with my old stuff, as I have new versions of EVERYTHING. - 02:23, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh I dint know I was just testing it.-- 02:25, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Properly adding the Unused Avatar warning Thanks for your efforts to keep the site clean. I would ask however that when you add the Unused Avatar warning to an image please make a note on the owners talk page. It would be unfair to delete an image without warning the owner. As I found out, many images are being used in ways that don't keep the images off the unused file report. Thanks 03:34, November 5, 2009 (UTC) OK thanks for the notice. 03:36, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Signature How do you make the cool signatures? - Cool_Kid_555 With code but there are a template that skips code Template:EZsig3 just make an page called User:Cool Kid 555/sig and put the code and add what you have to add.-- 02:42, November 9, 2009 (UTC) How do you use it? And how do you make it shorter/longer? I've made the page! - Cool_Kid_555 :The longer/shorter thing is done useing the code: [] 00:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the code and templating! I still need to know how to apply the signature. Thank you German77 for the Edit counter - Cool_Kid_555 to apply the signature follow the directions #Go to and check the box "custom signature." #Type into the Signature box. #Press Save. #You can now edit User:Cool Kid 555/sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. -- 00:18, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much!-- 01:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Random Color page Check it out: User:LeinardoSmith/Cchanger Using the #rand extension. -- 04:26, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Wiki Markup Wiki Hey I thought since you like coding and making templates on wikis then how would you like a whole wiki dedicated to the code you use in the templates! Please go to the Wiki Markup Wiki to learn more! :) See you there. -- 02:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Signiture Hi! Do you know that earlier message about making a signiture like yours on this talk page? well thats what I need help with I did some of the steps like making a page that contains my want to be signiture but I don't know how to actually make it mine. so could you help me german? Vulture5510 22:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Ya but is to hard to explain, is better tell me the colors and names or other things that you want in your signature and I make it like that. 16:56, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Oops never mind I seemed to have obtained my signiture while I was waiting for your reply. As you can see my signiture was unknowingly created while I was pondering.-> 19:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC) WOW you are sooo cool, sooooo many edits!-- 22:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Tanks.-- 22:30, November 19, 2009 (UTC) can you help my talk page? It like... is not normal, it run on in with can you try to make it right?-- 15:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Barnstar for Bionicle Sticker Nav Thanks it was hard to find a way to make it clean and not confusing.-- 18:09, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey german77 Here is a template for you: -- 11:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks I already have that on my user page but with different colors..-- 16:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Barnstar Hello,thanks for the barnstar.-- 00:06, November 23, 2009 (UTC) barnstar -- 00:08, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Thank you, I never get to many barnstars in a week :).-- 03:44, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Shopnav what happened to the shop nav.?-- 00:28, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I just make it more width because is was getting to height.-- 03:44, November 23, 2009 (UTC) oh-- 03:49, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I do not know if User:Mackmoron11 is on any more so I will ask you: how do I make something on the left side of the page ( my nav.)-- 03:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC) You have to add something to the nav give me a minute to find the code.-- 03:55, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ok-- 03:56, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Ready you have to add align:left; .-- 04:04, November 23, 2009 (UTC) oh great thanks man your the best!-- 04:05, November 23, 2009 (UTC)